Cable ties are commonly used to secure two or more components together, for example, by extending around and/or through the components. In one example, cable ties may be used as part of security seal to securely close (e.g., seal) a lid of a ballot box containing ballots. Generally, security seals are designed to indicate tampering if the ballot box is opened.